And Then There Were Two
by georgiapeach91
Summary: On her first day at the BAU, Alli Campbell meets her sister, Penelope Garcia. As she and Garcia grow closer, an unsub threatens to rip the two apart forever.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

As the elevator doors slid open, Allison Campbell took a deep, nerve settling breath. She then took her first step onto the top floor of the FBI building and headed towards the glass double doors. Once in the bullpen, she stopped and took in her surroundings.

"_This is it_," she thought. After all of her hard work she had finally made it to the prestigious BAU as the team's new liaison with the media, families, and local police agencies. "_It'll be easy_," she told herself, "_Just do your job and don't get personal. They never have to know. She wouldn't want to know. Her life is better without knowing…Too much drama._"

Just then, an older man with a stern looking face approached her.

"I'm Aaron Hotchner. I assume you're Allison."

"Yes sir, but please," she said with a genuine smile, "call me Alli."

"Very well. The team calls me Hotch. It's nice to meet you," he said as they shook hands.

"Same here."

"If you'll come with me, I'll introduce you to the team."

As she ascended the stairs behind Hotch, her heartbeat quickened in anticipation of finally seeing _her_ while she was trying to convince herself to calm down. With one last plea with herself to relax, she followed Hotch into the room with the round table and found the other six members of the team looking right at her.

As Hotch introduced her to each member from his left to his right, Alli's heart started racing once again...

"Alli, this is Rossi…"

_Just breath_, she told herself.

"Reid…"

_You're freaking out for nothing!_

"JJ…"

_She has NO idea!_

"Blake…"

_Calm down!_

"Morgan…"

_Here it comes…_

"and our technical analyst, Garcia."

_This was such a bad idea…_

****Hope you enjoyed what I've written so far! Let me know if you have any compliments/criticism..**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**One** **week** **later, on** **his** **way** **home** **from** **work…**

Morgan just couldn't get over the feeling that the new girl was hiding something. Sure, he thought she was a little cute. She had long caramel brown hair that curled at the end and ice blue eyes. She was built like JJ and, though a little heavier, she was gorgeous. Still, there was something… something about her that got to him... She was a familiar stranger to him. There was something about her that he just couldn't put his finger on…

Just then, bringing him out of his deep thought, his cell phone began to ring. Grinning as he read the caller id, he answered…

""Hey, Baby Girl."

"My Sweet, is there a good reason as to why you did not come to my lair before you headed home?"

"Sorry Sweetness. Long week."

"I know. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good." As he finished his sentence, he saw Alli walking along the side of the road, "Hey Mama, I gotta go, but I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Bright and early, Love," she replied as she hung up.

Derek drove about a block ahead of her and parked his black 2010 Ram Laramie Longhorn. He then got out of his truck and walked half way to meet her.

"Need a lift?" he asked.

"No thanks," she smiled politely, "just gonna walk."

"How much further is it to your place?

"Not far."

"Alli…"

"A couple miles."

"A couple miles and you don't want a ride?"

"No thanks. I walk when I need to think stuff through."

"Need a sounding board?"

"I'm fine Derek. Thanks though." With this, she started to walk past him and continue home.

"No problem," replied Derek. However, he didn't get back into his truck. Instead he kept Alli's pace and started to walk with her in silence.

Starting to become agitated, she exasperatedly asked "Don't you have anywhere else to be?!"

"Not when a friend of mine is upset…"

"Right… When is my birthday? How old am I? Where did I go to school?" When he didn't answer, she continued, "A friend would know this, so no offense Morgan, but we're not friends... We're just coworkers. Okay?"

"No," he said decidedly.

"No?!" she repeated, outraged.

He took her by the arms, looked into her eyes, and said calm and caring, "No. We, the two of us, are more than coworkers. We're partners. That means if you're upset, I'll be your shoulder to lean on. When you're so angry that you want to hit something, I'll be your punching bag. And when you're overwhelmed with something, I'll be here for you until you work it out."

Alli looked at Derek for what felt to him like forever without saying a word. Her facial features went from irritated to thoughtful to questioning to resigned, then she confided in him, "I have a secret." When Derek didn't say anything, she continued, "A big one, and I'm not sure if I should keep it to myself of not." Still he said nothing, so once again she kept going, "I… ugh… I'm Garcia's sister…"


End file.
